domofandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Kidnapper
Mission given by: Sheriff King at X:141 Y:201 in Eversun City Aeria: Dec. 19, 2007 - Jan. 14, 2008 ::Dec. 22, 2008 - Jan. 14, 2009 ::Feb. 14, 2011 - Closure? GameTribe: Dec. 17, 2008 - Jan. 7, 2009 Notes: Both a red Santa hat and red Santa costume are required (temps are accepted). Evil Santa can be soloed at mid-50s level. Jobs with high physical attack are suggested. Team members can teleport or be summoned to you once you are in Evil Santa's room. Tasks #Speak to Sheriff King at X:141 Y:201 in Eversun City. #In Eversun South, go toward the entrance of Canute Canal (Eversun South). Make sure you are wearing both the red Santa costume and red Santa hat and speak to one of the Doorkeepers. #You will be transported to Canute Canal 2. This is a PK zone, so there is no XP loss if another player kills you but you will have weakness. To fight a player, hold down the Ctrl key and click them. #Speak to the Timeteller at X:42 Y:249 to find the time. The hours she gives correspond to the following in-game time: #*5AM to 7AM NPC time: #*11AM to 1PM NPC time: #*5PM to 7PM NPC time: #You are not required to kill the monsters, though they do give "super" armor and broken slips containing the passwords (given below) which all disappear when you leave the area. There are a total of 4 pieces of armor and 6 broken slips. #*Crimson Clothed Guard, level 10 Thief, 200,000 HP (hold down Ctrl key to attack) #*Hard Stone, level 10 non-elemental Mercenary, 10,000 HP. #*Intelligent Monkey, level 10 non-elemental Shaman, 30,000 HP. #*Strong Bull, level 10 non-elemental Martial Artist, 200,000 HP. #*Violent Bear, level 10 non-elemental Blademaster, 50,000 HP. # Find the Cook at X:172 Y:247. (See Canute Canal 2, map 2 if you are not familiar with the area). Speak to him during one the specified NPC times mentioned above. He will give you a Fragrand meal (sic) that you must deliver to the next NPC within 10 minutes. #Speak to the Bodyguard at X:192 Y:108. She will ask you to type in the password. The passwords are case and space sensitive so you must type them exactly as shown. #*5 to 7AM NPC time: Waking insects And Pure Brightness #*11AM to 1PM NPC time: Grain And Slight heat #*5 to 7PM NPC time: White And cold dew #You are then transported to a room with Evil Santa Claus. When you are ready, click him. You have 20 minutes to defeat Evil Santa, a level 30 non-elemental Daredevil with 2,000,000 HP that uses Shaman skills from the Nature Magic tree. He is accompanied by two Crimson Clothed Guards who use Ash Spray. #*Assuming you do not cast anything while your screen is black, you will receive a buff called Super Strengthening. This buff adds 50,000 HP, 5000 attack, 5000 defense, 200 accuracy, 1000 magic attack, 500 magic defense and 10 attack speed to your existing build. Due to this buff, physical attack skills are strongly recommended. The buff is cancelled when you leave the plot. # After defeating Evil Santa, you will see a cutscene. Only the leader will receive a Qian Kun Bag. Once a day for the next 30 days, with the bag in your inventory while wearing the Santa Hat and costume, you may speak to the Sheriff King in Eversun and receive a random prize, ranging from costumes to high level materials. #*On the end dates for both versions the Sheriff King was removed, thus making players unable to use their Qian Kun Bags. #*In the 2011 version, the Sheriff King is not distributing rewards properly. Gallery File:Evil santa.jpg|Evil Santa Claus Category:Events